1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to the field of walking aids such as are used by the infirm and the invalid for support during walking, and is more particularly directed to a four legged walker adapted for use in either a normal or a "reverse", behind-the-patient position in which the walker frame is open in front and closed behind the user.
2. State of the Prior Art
Walking aids have long been in widespread use in a great variety of designs and configurations. One category of walking aids comprises four legged walkers such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,248,256 to Thomas, 4,474,202 to Blechner, and 3,945,389 to Smith, the latter being of common assignee with this application. Four legged walkers usually consist of a lightweight framework typically made of aluminum tubing which can be lifted with minimal effort by even a debilitated individual. The walker frame defines a generally rectangular perimeter about the user which is closed along three sides and open on one side to allow a user to step into the walker frame and take hold of hand grips provided thereon. Thus, the frame of a typical conventional walker as referenced to the user has two side sections usually provided with hand grips, one on each side of the user, and a transverse front section which extends between and interconnects the two side sections. The rear of the walker is open and provides no support.
One shortcoming of prior art walkers is the limited flexibility and adaptability of the walker to the great variety of physical disabilities and impairments encountered in medical practice each susceptible of being best treated by a walker configuration fitted to the particular patient's requirements. Such precise fitting of the walker configuration is not easily achieved with prior art walkers having a limited range of adjustment of the hand grips and patient supports such as platforms, and further improvement in the ease and latitude of adjustment and adaptability of walkers is desirable.
In certain cases a reverse walker position, i.e. one where the open side of the walker is oriented towards the front of the patient and the transverse side is behind the patient can be both physically and psychologically advantageous to the patient. The open front of the walker diminishes the portion of the walker frame visible to the user and removes the closed front as a visual barrier in front of the user, more closely approaching the perception of normal, unassisted walking to further promote and speed rehabilitation.
Conventional walkers are ill suited for use in a reverse disposition and are likely to cause the patient to fall forward if so used. In conventional walkers, such as in the aforementioned patent to Smith, the safety zone defined by the walker footprint is too limited to allow the walker to be used in a reverse position because, among other reasons, the length of the side sections is relatively short. The short side sections do not detract significantly from the usefulness of the device so long as the walker stands in front of the patient and the patient steps towards and into the walker with each stride. In normal use the walker stands in plain view before the user who can easily adjust his position and spacing relative to the walker so as to keep his balance and maintain a sure grip on the walker frame. Further, the user cannot step out of the walker's safety zone because the closed front of the walker frame prevents it. If the same walker is turned around such that the open side is directed towards the front of the user, it will be found that the patient must reach back to keep hold of the hand grips because the side sections are too short to be grasped in a reverse walker orientation while the patient's arms extend in a comfortable position. Even if the patient is able to hold on to the side sections at all, he may be forced to do so at a point dangerously near the ends of the hand rails where stable support is not available, risking tipping of the frame with consequent injury to the patient.